


Bloodmoon

by KatyasDeadDad



Series: Bewitching [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: PART TWO OF MY WORK "Coven"Alaska's constantly thrown back and forth with the decision of staying with Sharon or not. It's getting frustrating, and Alaska has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Series: Bewitching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be posted in parts of 3-5 chapters each. All of the works in the Bewitching series will be the same universe, and I'll probably explore other relationships as well.

_She smells like lemon grass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach._   
_•••••_

**_she - dodie_ **

Sharon sighed deeply as she pushed the tousled blonde hair of the girl she held to the side. The moonlight was hitting her perfectly, leaving a white hue on the edge of her naked body. Alaska had fallen asleep hours ago, Sharon couldn't. Her mind was racing too much. Even after 2 short walks around the house, a cigarette or two, and even reciting most of the lines from her favourite movie, she couldn't relax.

Alaska was on her mind.

Sweet, sweet Alaska. She had pretty much fallen asleep right after she came, understandably so. She was weak, and the presence of the magic in this house didn't exactly help. Or the fact that Sharon had hexed her.

It was wrong, she knew it was so wrong. But the sight of her, sleeping next to a person she hated, it was too much. Sharon wanted- no, Sharon _needed_ Alaska to love her. To stay with her.

It was just a harmless hex, anyways. Just to strengthen the soulbond.

To be completely honest, it might just have been because Sharon _envied_ Jinkx. How Jinkx got to wake up next to her every morning, how Jinkx got to hear her sweet cries of pleasure and make her shudder with the blissful waves of orgasm. Sharon envied her so fucking much.

Alaska was hers, she was destined to be hers. Yet, she wasn't hers. She willingly belonged to the redhead priestess who could never give her as much as Sharon could, that's what she chose.

And that simply couldn't happen.

•••••••••

Alaska felt her body swirl with exciting new nothings as she sat up and watched herself in the mirror, the tall and wide one by the wall opposite to Sharon's bed. Her blonde hair stuck to her small frame like a shield, as if she was too fragile to exist. Like she'd break any minute now.

Sharon's tight arms were still around her waist, holding on to cold nude skin for dear life.

She still felt it, the soothing of her touch. She felt the feeling of ice cold skin against her burning one, she felt the dulling of pain and worries. Every little anxiety she could feel in the morning had vanished.

But it was so wrong. So wrong that she didn't even think of Jinkx once.

"Good morning." A raspy whisper caught her attention, eyes meeting in the mirror. Sharon moved to prop herself up, absentmindedly trailing circles and figures into the pad of skin under Alaska's ribs.

"Morning to you too." She said back softly, giving the older woman a smile as she took her hand and rubbed the back of it.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty fantastic, actually. I haven't slept this long in quite a while." A knowing and cocky smirk laid on Sharon's lips.

"Is that so?" Sharon trailed her fingers down her side, to her thigh, making Alaska shiver.

"Yes, very much so."

"I want to show you around." She hummed, watching Alaska instantly brighten up like a child on Christmas. "Hey, calm down. It's not much it's uh.. mostly just the small village we live in, maybe the café that Violets mother holds."

"Okay." Alaska gave her a quick nod, wrapping warm and thick sheets around her body. She hadn't felt this calm in such a long time.

It was ridiculous, how Sharon's arms fit around her like a perfect leather glove. Her hands formed upon her curves like melting wax. Felt like it too.

Sharon stood up, and Alaska watched her.

She watched the morning sun hit her curves, her hair and rest on the crouch of her squinted eyes. She watched Sharon's lips twist into a scowl when Cerrone loudly greeted them, or how she'd mindlessly throw clothes on the bed for Alaska to wear.

"I'm not exactly your size but it'll have to do." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Are you watching me?"

"Well, yeah."

"You stalker." Alaska giggled and moved to look at the clothes. There was simple black underwear, a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Her first reaction would usually be to complain, that it was too ugly or unfitting, but right now she was more than thankful.

"Thank you." The clothes slipped on fairly easily. The tank top was tight enough not to sag, but stick to her skin, and the sweatpants were huge. She tied the lacing of it extra tight before turning to look at Sharon.

Sharon, who smiled and placed a hand on her waist for a second, had already changed into attire that made Alaska's heart flutter. She felt underdressed next to her.

It was a black tight long-sleeved shirt that had a wide and low cut, showing off a great amount of cleavage, and leather pants with lacing on the sides.

"Really? You give me that and dress like this?" Alaska joked with a certain seriousness and gestured to the leather clad woman.

"You're beautiful." Sharon whispered, running a hand through the side of Alaska's head and catching some of the loose strands that had fallen from the messy bun on top of her head. With a sigh, she pulled back. "What are you feeling for breakfast?"

•••••

The whole place was a lot bigger than Alaska's coven house that barely had a garden. Well, for starters, it wasn't in the middle of nowhere.

It was a small village with twenty ish houses, a large one where Sharon lived and the other ones shared amongst a 100 (!) witches and warlocks. It was insane, she kept saying.

Most parts around the village almost looked like it was right out of a fairytale. There was a shallow forest with bright green trees and wonderful flowers, the houses looked like small cottages and most had wonderful gardens. Sharon's house was on the end of it all, and a large gravel road went through the whole place.

There was a fruit market, a small stand with handmade clothes that an old woman named Bettie held. There was a well in the middle of the open space, and a small group of children were running around and playing with each other.

This was _everything_ compared to the small group of friends in her coven.

Alaska swallowed as she looked at everything. Had the coven she was born in been this big? She didn't remember it whatsoever, and nobody seemed to be able to tell her anything about it.

Did hers have a hundred people and fresh fruit being picked from people's gardens?

Her brown eyes scanned the people out in the streets, they went from Violet on her porch fiddling with a bunch of flowers and cleansing them, to a mother playing in the water of the well with her young son. She saw Bianca sit with Adore, trying to teach her how to sew a simple patch.

"How long have I been here?" She whispered and tilted her head to look back at Sharon, who stood behind her with her arms loosely wrapped around Alaska.

"A week, almost."

Alaska frowned.

Had she really been out for that long? Jinkx must be worried to hell.. she was about to confront Sharon, ask why in the world she wasn't told that she was out for _days,_ but was interrupted by a small child tugging on her pant leg.

"Hi?" It came more as a question.

The little girl with a wide smile tugged on her pants to follow, wordlessly encouraging her to follow. Alaska looked back at Sharon who nodded, then sighed gently and followed the girl.

Sharon stood quietly, discreetly chewing on the insides of her cheek to hide the anxiety she felt. Not anxiety over what happens or could happen, because it already happened. Because she already hexed Alaska, and couldn't tell her.

It was unfair, really. How beautiful she was when she moved so cluelessly after a child who was practically dragging her. How stunning she could make the baggy sweatpants look, or her tangled hair in a large messy updo. It was unfair how she barely seemed to react to being here for so long, but mostly about the fact that it wasn't genuine. It was the bond.

She watched Alaska gave out a loud ball of a laughter that echoed through the air so Sharon just about heard it, and how she'd sit on her knees and help the small girl with connecting the ends of a messy child made flower crown. The mother was clearly grateful to be able to be able to finish the laundry instead of having to watch the wild child.

The girl shone with glee as she shrieked out in happiness. She was maybe five or six, ridiculously small compared to Alaska, who now wore a flower crown with a wide smile.

Alaska was good with children, and that was so fucking unfair.

•••••

Sharon's house larger than it seemed. With messy and non-matching vintage fortnite stacked up against the walls, and rugs with a blend of tons of colours, it almost felt cramped up. In a good way.

There were a lot of tapestries across the walls, with mandalas and tarot designs, as well as fairy lights and candles. She had a smaller TV and a very worn out, yet somehow completely flawless and whole, leather couch. Cerrone was laid across it, tail resting in Alaska's lap.

She was curled up against a pillow with her hair falling across her whole frame. Sharon felt weird for watching her sleep, but it's not like she had anything better to do whilst she waited for the pasta to boil the last 5 minutes.

A glass of red wine was resting in her pale hand, held up in the air with a bent elbow.

Alaska looked peaceful when she slept. Like a child who was protected from all of the world's harm. She wanted to run her hands through the blonde chaos across the black couch, to braid it on an endless summer day.

Sharon felt weak around Alaska.

Weak because she's never felt this way before, weak because she's never had these thoughts before.

Alaska was like a complicated book filled with riddles and philosophy, and Sharon had nothing but time for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_"My body's weak, feel my heart giving up on me."_   
_•••••_   
**_flesh and bone • keaton henson_ **

Alaska shuddered at the feeling of cold wind escaping through a lazily opened window. It was loud, as if it was storming outside. She shifted carefully in the bed, making sure not to wake up Cerrone who was laid out in the middle of them.

"Sharon?" She whispered, brushing her hand against the sleeping one's cheek. She got no response, other than the continuous sound of heavy breathing.

Alaska frowned, intimidated by the growing sound of thunder and winds slapping against the house. Sharon slept like nothing else, unbothered. The cat between them shifted and looked at Alaska with a lazy and tired eye.

She sighed and sat up, grabbing Sharon's silky red robe and wrapping it around her body before standing up. There was a certain energy that grew more and more intense the closer she got, pulling her like an enchantment. Alaska leant down and squinted her eyes, the sound of rain shattering against the glass of her windows taking the over.

In the middle of the open space that would be Sharon's garden, stood a woman. Drenched in the water and with long black hair covering her body, she looked almost dead. Alaska's heart got caught in her throat, eyes widened as she grasped her chest.

"She must be freezing.." she whispered, and turned back to Sharon's sleeping state. She wouldn't mind, right? Alaska turned to Cerrone and leant down to kiss and pet him softly. "Don't tell Noodles."

The journey down the creaking stairs and to the fumbling of unlocking the door in the dark was very quick, easy, and happened a bit _too_ fast. The memory of even getting there flew past her brain like it hadn't even existed. Alaska ignored the dull feeling of her surroundings and continued to work her way out of the door that opened with heavy creaking.

The rain hit her skin like a million icy needles, breaking upon the burst of impact. Her fingers fumbled with the material as she pulled the drenched robe closer.

"Hello?" She called out with rain hitting her face, moving closer to the female figure that turned around. The face she was met with left her frozen to the ground.

The eyes were completely gauged out, leaving dark black sockets with dried blood around her cheekbones. On the right side of her jaw, the skin didn't exist. At all. It was a patch of what seemed like bear fight.

"Alaska.." the voice of the woman was raspy and wretched, like one out of a horror movie. Her bony frame cracked and twisted as she turned to look at the petrified blonde. "My sweet sweet Alaska."

It was like her brain didn't recognise the fact that death herself had approached her, but Alaska flinched in shock when she felt the bony hand against her cheek. She wanted to scream, but when the sharp and ruined long nail raked along the soft pad underneath her eye, her body felt limp.

And then she woke up.

Her body was aching with cold sweat, hands dry from gripping the sheets too tight, and the soft whispers from Sharon slowly came into the reality she currently had a hard time believing in.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered, brushing a piece of hair behind Alaska's ear.

The first thing Alaska noticed was that there was no rain, instead there was soft sunlight coming through the window. Cerrone was on the dresser, playing with Sharon's tangled jewellery. Everything was silent, the only noises being Alaska's panicked breaths and the soft breeze outside.

"I.."

As a seer, it wasn't the first time she's had strange dreams. But this.. this terrified her. There was a certain vibe that kept screaming, shouting, _yelling_ for help. A call of death, a banshee.

She glanced over at Cerrone, who gave her a look as if he'd shrug.

 _"_ It was just a dream, probably because I haven't had any seances lately. The spirit world tends to get angry."

"What were they angry about?" Sharon had sat up, pulling Alaska close so she was half laying down, head resting against Sharon's chest. In that moment, everything just felt right.

"I don't know yet, they're probably just feeling lonely." _It's a banshee,_ she wanted to tell her.

A banshee meant upcoming death of someone important, someone loved. It didn't necessarily have to mean someone close to Alaska, since most spirits spoke to her either way, but it was someone in her surroundings. But the fact.. the fact that it knew her name, that was terrifying.

"God you're drenched." Sharon squeezed her nose in an extravagant move to signal that Alaska had been covered in cold sweat. "Go have a shower, we're going out today."

•••••  
"And you're not even telling me where we're going?" Alaska teased, tightening her grip on the blanket covered basket that she was made to carry.

"Nope, it's a secret."

They were currently walking through a tight path in the forest that clearly hadn't been groomed in years. Moss and rocks hit the sides of her feet, and branches from trees were seconds away from hitting her face.

By the light of the end of the dark and tight forest, was a large field. A field with dandelions.

Alaska's heart stopped for a second. Not in a bad way, but in a flutter that made her recognise the feeling of heat and soft grass against her sandal clad shoes. The summer dress she had gotten to borrow from Violet suddenly didn't feel too tight anymore, and the way it would flow around her knees as she walked became more and more of a comfort.

Sharon placed her basket down on the top of a small hill, and her company did the same. When she opened them, Alaska was met with the sights of one basket filled with fruits and cider, and the other one with crystals and candles.

"I figured that.. uh, if the spirits are angry with you, take them to a sweet place." Alaska felt like she could melt there and then, for someone who made this effort. She wasn't sure it would help, considering the 'spirit' was a banshee, but Sharon had made an effort to help.

"It's wonderful, Noodles."

"Noodles?" Sharon's head perked at the new nickname.

"For Needles. Makes you less scary."

Alaska could definitely get used to the raspy laughter that was Sharon Needles.

"I'm not sure if I hate it or love it." Now it was Alaska's time to laugh, as she fell back against the dozens of yellow flowers. Sharon moved to run a lazy hand through her blonde soft hair whilst she unpacked the small picnic she had brought. "Apple or lemon?"

"Apple." Alaska softly accepted the glass bottle of cider, sipping at the dry wine-like drink. "I like the sun."

"The sun? Why the sun?"

"Because it's warm you dumbass." She laughed, looking up at Sharon who smirked.

They sat there for a while, Alaska's head in Sharon's lap with soft fingers playing in her hair, just eating smooth fruits and relaxing.

"It's not a normal spirit, is it?"

Alaska had more or less chosen to forget that this was Sharon Needles, Coven Leader of the bloodmoon, one of the strongest witches in the states. This woman beside her knew this without even having to ask, she had much more experience with spirits than Alaska ever would.

"It's a banshee."

"Shit." Sharon sighed. The thing with banshees is that most witches are protected from them. If they manage to make their way into seeings anyways, that's a really bad sign. If anything, it meant that the protection from a goddess had been lifted. And if a goddess had lifted her protection over you, you must have angered her deeply.

"I think I'll be fine." Alaska shrugged it off.

"Fine? Your coven has terrible protection work." She began bashing the small coven of the light. "God, anything could happen to you Alaska. What if a hunter co-"

"That won't happen." She argued softly. "Besides, it might as well have been a demon pretending to be a banshee. You know how they are."

"A demon pulling a prank isn't much better."

"It's less deadly, though." Alaska sighed and shifted to get on her knees, pulling the candles and crystals out of the basket. "Besides, a banshee is easily shut out with small spells."

"But, Alaska-"

"Just shut up and let me do this."

Alaska moved swiftly as she placed out three candles, as well as black small crystal stones, into a large triangle. Whilst whispering the short row of chanting, she lit the candles. It really was that easy and she had no idea why Sharon was getting so worked up about it.

"See? Everything will be fine." She sighed and looked at Sharon, who still had the doubtful expression playing on her features.

Despite her calm act, Alaska was also terrified. This could be something big, and she had no intentions on losing her friends just yet.

•••••

"I think it's time for me to go back home." Alaska whispered, a bit too comfortable with her naked skin against Sharon's, warmth taking over her weakened state.

"But why?"

"Because my whole life is at home?" She counter-questioned, sitting up to look at her soulbond.

"I could give you anything you want Alaska, just stay."

"It's not even far away from here."

"Why can't you just stay?" Sharon raised her voice, and Alaska flinched back.

"Calm down, I just want to go home-"

"Isn't this home enough?" Sharon was getting upset, and in her mind it was rightfully so.

"You're being so immature." Alaska shot back. "I'm not saying I'll break the bond, it would just be nice to sleep in my own bed for once."

"With Jinkx? Is that it, you're missing her?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, what is up with you?" Alaska stood up, sheets wrapped around her lazily.

"Just fucking go. Go home and fuck that redhead of yours."

"'Maybe I will." The air was uncomfortably quiet as Alaska put on the pair of clothing she'd gotten to borrow for the night, a pair of tights and a large hoodie that belonged to Sharon. It would have to do.

Sharon, who had calmed down, looked at her softly. "It's pitch black outside, you can at lea-"

"Shut up." Alaska was fed up with the back and forth-ing, easily lacing up the shoes she came in and grabbing the few belongings Bianca had given her. "You told me to go, and I will."

Just like that, she was gone. And Sharon was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

" ** _I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin._** "

**jealous • labrinth**

**___________**

The way home was obnoxiously cold and dark, her feet were still aching from walking for so long and her brain was fuzzy from drying to find her way without a map. It wasn't that hard- Alaska very often met up with Pearl in the large parts of Pittsburgh to buy fabric, but it still took all too long.

The time away from Jinkx almost made her forget about how powerful of a witch her partner was. She knew Alaska would be on her way, so she stood on the porch with a rain drenched nightgown and messy braided hair.

"Jinkx."

"Oh Lasky."

Maybe it was the fact that Alaska was freezing, or the fact that she had missed her warm hugs so much, but it didn't take long until she ran up to Jinkx with a cry and crashed into the hug that felt _so_ warm despite the cold rain covering both of them.

"I'm sorry for letting you go. It's just, you were-"

"I know." Alaska sighed into her lover's hair, that smelled just like apple pie.

It was so wrong, but she couldn't help but realise how used she was to how Sharon smelled or how she would hold her so tightly, and even worse that she preferred Sharon over Jinkx.

She wanted to regret leaving, but Sharon had to learn how to calm down in situations when she'd get too heated. And it wasn't Alaska's job to teach her.

Alaska glanced past the shoulder of the woman who held her, and saw most of her coven. Raja stood in her old and worn out nightgown, Pearl was holding a lantern and in Katya's arms stood Trixie. Her heart swelled at the knowledge of them getting up in the middle of the night for her.

When everyone had gone to sleep, and Alaska was undressed with a large fluffy blanket wrapped around her in their bed, Jinkx had brought her a tray of raspberry tea and toast.

"How was the stay? And your, ykno." _Your soulbond._ It hurt Jinkx too much to mention it.

"She's pretty nice. I.." Alaska cleared her throat in an attempt to signal the stop of a conversation. "I had a dream, of a banshee."

"Oh dear.. perhaps it's just the change of energies? They perform dark magic after all." Jinkx tried to comfort her, a soft hand stroking through Alaska's wet hair.

"Probably. I'd like to do a cleanse tomorrow, just incase."

Jinkx bit her lower lip. "We can't do that tomorrow, it's Trixie's birthday."

"Oh, right." Alaska sighed and shifted in bed, curling up against Jinkx's arm. "We'll do it sometime later."

~•~•~

It was easier than said, doing it later. Trixie's birthday passed, Wednesday passed, up until Sunday- when the dreams and seances became too much. Whenever an image of the woman appeared, she'd stop the showing immediately. But eventually, it's not that easy.

Maybe it was the fact that her stress was on the highest level it had ever been, or that she missed Sharon, but she could see the woman. Everywhere. It got way past seances, and she could see her in the corner of her eye all the time.

It got bad, very bad, but she didn't want to tell Jinkx. There was no point in making her worry.

But then strange things started to happen. Candles were being stolen, bottles of sand knocked over and crystals crushed.

"Jesus Christ, I think we had another raccoon." Raja said, more so sighed, at breakfast the next morning. A large portion of food had been scattered across the kitchen floor, cupboard doors barely hanging on to their hinges.

"I don't think that's a raccoon." Trixie whispered shakily, pointing to the ruined protection statue. The head had been ripped off, the stone shatters laying on the floor around it in a circle.

_A demon._

"Shit." Alaska put a hand over her mouth. It wasn't a banshee, it was a demon. It was a demon and Alaska had forgotten to cleanse her being.

It felt like a horror movie, surreal, but suddenly all of the doors and windows that had been open for ventilation shut with a loud bang, shaking the whole house.

"What do we do?" Trixie asked Raja, falling back against the kitchen counter.

"We.. we.." she paused, too overwhelmed.

"We wake up Jinkx and we make a protection circle as fast as possible." Alaska stepped in, already halfway up the stairs. "Katya get everything we'll need, Raja clear up space."

Jinkx was asleep, like always. But Alaska didn't have time to kiss her awake like always, or even just to be gentle. She shook the woman hard enough to pull her from the world of sleep.

"Emergency. Get dressed."

_Sharon was right, she could've used more protection._

Alaska rushed out of the bedroom, Jinkx quick on her heel, and was welcomed by the sight of a protection circle and very sleepy witches. Most of them were hungover or had just stayed up all too long, and most definitely did not want to be there.

"Is everyone here?" Jinkx asked, taking upon the coven leader role naturally. When she earned a row of hums, she rushed to make sure everyone sat down in a circle. "Join hands."

And they did, and they chanted protection upon protection but things kept happening around them anyways. Doors opening, things being shaken. Whatever it was, the thing with them, it was up to no good. It wanted to hurt them.

"It's not working!" Fame complained, exhausted. Poor young witch, she was so new to this and had no methods whatsoever when it came to adjusting to strong magic. But she needed to find her own ways around that, Raja had said.

"Be patient." Alaska whispered, eyes closed as she tried in any way to talk to the demon, to push through the energies. But nothing worked. "It's refusing to talk to me."

A large crash was heard from upstairs, glass making the clear notification of falling down against the floor in a shatter. Most of them flinched, but Alaska and Raja were too focused on the chanting to care.

"I'm calling Sharon." Jinkx had broke it, wiping her hands on her skirts to get off the sweat of holding hands in panic.

"Sharon, why?" Alaska questioned, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Because she knows more about this than any of us do. Besides, she won't exactly complain about helping you." There was a bitter undertone in her speaking that truly didn't go unnoticed, but nobody could question it. Despite them all being friends, questioning a coven leader is an unwise path to take.

"We'll be fine without her." Alaska argued as she watched Jinkx stand up and begin to walk away.

"She's right, Alaska." Raja chimed in. "Sharon knows much more about this type of magic than we do. Besides, we don't have enough food to stay in here and wait it out."

Opening the door and leaving once they had at least attempted to contact the demon, could open the crack in energy to let in more evil spirits. They had to stay. Alaska knew they were right, but she didn't want to bother Sharon.

Or, she was too embarrassed to have Sharon see her like this, unable to do anything. Too embarrassed to admit that Sharon was right.

"Fine."

Sharon barely let Jinkx finish her small speech before she agreed to help. Only because she hadn't done such things in quite a while, and most definitely not because she wanted to help Alaska.. right?

The drive to the small cottage in the middle of nowhere wasn't too long, but she was met with a very unexpected sight. Most windows were completely shattered, and from the view between a hole she saw two blonde witches rush to block out a door, while another one tried to pick up the shards of glass.

The door was unlocked, making her snort. Of course it was, silly witches.

"Oh thank god you're here." A dark haired woman from the ceremonies, as Sharon recognised, welcomed her. Raja, she believed her name was.

Sharon glanced over to the circle of candles where some had been knocked over, and the small silver chains in the middle. She knew their witchcraft was weak, more so soul strengthening than anything else, but that was just pathetic.

"Silver keeping demons out, really?"

"It's all we have!" Jinkx argued, ducking just in time not to be hit by a flying book that came her way.

It couldn't show itself to them, it was probably just a child who had died in a cruel way, but it was still causing quite the chaos.

"I believe you have glass jars, yes?" She asked Raja without looking at her, already in the kitchen and going through their cupboards to look for ingredients. A bottle of wine, vinegar, and rock salt would do.

"Yes, yes." Raja breathed out the complete panic and collected herself, grabbing a large jar from on top of the fireplace. She placed it down next to Sharon and let her do her job.

It was simple, really. Just mixing the two liquids and ingredients, then sealing the jar with wax from a candle. Before she sealed it, she whispered something inaudible, and the chaos stopped. It was gone, just like that.

It felt like a mockery to Jinkx. Sharon clearly was the better witch, better partner for Alaska.

Speaking of the blonde, she emerged from the basement with materials Raja had asked for messily held in her arms, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Sharon.

"Noodles." She whispered, taken aback by the sight of the woman. She looked as gorgeous as ever, and Alaska felt underdressed with her messy hair and sleepwear.

"Oh, hi Alaska." She placed the jar down, watching the flustered girl stare at her in shock. Sharon would be lying if she said that her eyes didn't linger on Alaska's bare and smooth legs a little too long.

Alaska cleared her throat, placing the wood for the fireplace and fabric for sewing down on the couch. "Thank you for uh.. you know."

"Saving your ass? You're welcome." She teased. It was like the rest of the people there didn't exist, just the two of them. Everyone that wasn't that pair stood in silence, just watching them. Raja was the first one to break that silence.

"Why don't you join us for lunch, Sharon? We're having a feast for the holidays, and you truly did help us." Raja spoke warmly, hands pressed together.

"Oh, sure. Why not." Sharon replied, eyes still escaping to glance at Alaska, who almost trembled under the delicate stare. Everything was forgotten and forgiven.

The witches started to go back into whatever they did before the chaos exploded. Trixie and Katya went back to bed whilst Raja and Pearl began with the cooking. Alaska gave Sharon one last smile before going up the stairs to the bedroom, Jinkx following shortly behind.

"You should go with her, you know." Jinkx commented from the doorway while she watched Alaska her dressed.

"What do you mean?" She gave the redhead a questioning quick glance before focusing on getting her bra on.

"With Sharon, I mean." Jinkx sighed and sat on the bed. "I love you, I love you so much. But I can't keep you away from her, Alaska."

"Don't say that." Alaska looked at her with pleading eyes. "Come on, we can at least _try_."

"I did try. But then I saw you almost dying in our own bed because you were too drained from being away from her. You're not strong enough to keep rejecting that energy, Alaska."

"I'm not weak." She whispered, looking down at the clothes in her hand. Suddenly, it felt so hard to put on the red turtle neck and the black pleated skirt.

"I'm not calling you weak." Jinkx sighed and took her lover's hand, kissing the back of it softly. "But you're not trained enough, not strong enough. Sharon's powers are far too strong for you to be away, your body needs her energy. And I'm not stupid, I see the way you two look at each other. You want her more than you want me."

It was bittersweet, this moment. For while it came as a blessing to leave and be free- it also came with the knowledge of hurting her most beloved person in the world.

"Okay." Alaska sucked in a cold part of air. Her eyes traveled over their bedroom, to the dark red wall pain that was peeling from being so old, to the vintage furniture and the large window, and the tapestries with tarot symbols that she had painted herself. It was all home. This small cramped up room with a tilted roof, it was home.

But so was Sharon. Sharon's luxury of a large house with beautiful decor, Sharon's coven and Sharon's warmth. It was a new step in life, an adventure. A step that Alaska was all too afraid to take. But now she had Jinkx supporting that, sweet loving Jinkx pushing her towards the edge and encouraging her to take the step. Maybe that was all she needed all along.

"Do you still have that bag?"

"Of course I do." Jinkx replied with a warm smile. Alaska didn't have many belongings, she liked to keep it simple, so it all fit perfectly into the leather bag she had made for Jinkx a few months ago because she thought her lover might need it to put her daily collections in. Turns out she was the one who needed it all along.

When her sock clad feet hit the smooth surface of the staircase an hour later, she was met with the sound of laughter and conversation. Sharon stood by the kitchen island with a glass of wine, talking to Raja about whatever while Fame and Trixie were setting out the plates.

"Ah, Alaska." Sharon greeted her, letting her free arm wrap around the blonde while she nodded towards the dark haired witch in the kitchen. "Raja was telling me about the spring awakenings. Did you really cuss out those men?"

"Oh the travellers? Of course." She chuckled with a slight blush on her cheeks. "They had no reason to demand us to give them our food, didn't help that they were rude as well."

"She's got some bite in her." Raja teased and Sharon chuckled, while Alaska couldn't help but just stand there with a wide smile and her fingers trailing small patterns into Sharon's arm. This felt so right.

Maybe Sharon Needles wasn't that bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story probably has a shit ton of typos, whoops

" ** _I'm not good at reading minds because I think that mine is lost._** "  
•••••

Cerrone had never been as excited to meet someone as he was when he greeted Alaska back into his home, Sharon had noted. Instead of laying on a high surface and glaring, he had been purring and talkative as he rubbed against Alaska's legs. Nobody had a clue what he had said, but it almost sounded like he told her stories with the way he would mew at her.

"I think he likes you." Sharon noted playfully, and Alaska rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does." She cooed as she picked up the loud cat, burrowing kisses into his fur. "I don't call him as many names as you do."

"It's not my fault that he's fat and annoying." Sharon snorted, hanging her black coat on the hanger.

"Do you hear that?" Alaska gasped, turning so that both her and Cerrone were facing Sharon. "Your mom is such a hateful bitch, oh yes she is."

She put the cat down and approached the laughing woman, silently wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her head on her chest.

"Oh hello." Sharon greeted in surprise, slowly returning the soft hug.

"Hi." Alaska whispered into Sharon's soft body. She took her hand, connecting fingers and running her thumb across each curve of her knuckles. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I was acting immaturely."

"And I left you in the middle of it."

Sharon sighed, letting her free hand rest on the back of Alaska's head. "Trust me, Lasky. I'm not mad."

"Promise?"

The older witch responded with soft lips against her beloved's, a kiss moving with a certain grasp of reality and tenderness. It was loving and passionate, yet slow and friendly. It was experimenting with the nerves of a teenager having her first kiss, yet with much knowledge and experience.

It was them. Their soft kiss, and that's all that mattered in the moment.

"I promise." She whispered once her lips left Alaska's with a soft pop. "Now, I believe you have some cleansing to do, and I have business to attend to. Do you still remember the drawer I showed you with things?"

"Yeah." Alaska pulled back with a soft smile, a new sense of calm taking over her as she made her way up the stairs and Sharon made hers into her office.

It was easy, just a short process of sage and prayers. Alaska felt insanely stupid to have forgotten such an easy ritual. She sighed as she fell back into Sharon's bed, a bit bored without the other witch.

She could go explore the village, but that would be boring without Sharon. The books, she had already read, and she cursed herself for not getting new books when she was in Pittsburgh with Pearl the other day.

Her eyes traveled to the drawer of clothes she had already unpacked. She'd gotten that new set of black lace lingerie, as well as a robe. Sharon wouldn't mind a surprise visit.. would she?

A soft smirk played on her lips as she went into the action of getting changed.

The smooth silk and perfectly formed lace wrapped around her body like it was made just for her, getting adjusted to every curve or sway of her body.

It was a two piece set with a pair of black underwear that connected to a lace corset like part that went up to her belly button, then a push up bra and the black robe. The black seemed to contrast well against her skin, because her legs looked longer than ever and she had never felt so stunning before.

The way down to Sharon's office was easy to find, she still had every part of the house that she had seen completely memorised. Her fingers curled up softly against her palm as she knocked on the door, a soft huff of "come in" echoing through the silent air.

Sharon sat in a leather chair, legs crossed as her eyes were completely stuck on a white computer before her.

' _Right, she's a business woman.'_ The small thought crossed her mind with a soft smile as she thought over the things Sharon told her the day she left.

"I'm bored." She whined, slowly stalking her way over to the woman who raised her eye to look at her. Sharon's soft features flushed as she saw Alaska so bare and revealed, then to a soft smirk as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Oh I can see that." She cooed softly, fingers pressing against Alaska's jaw and pushing her head to the side. "Just so.. coincidentally dressed as well, hm?"

"Pure accident." She teased back in a whisper, eyes dripping with seduction.

Sharon let out a soft chuckle, her other hand digging into Alaska's side with soft assertion. The blonde let out a soft moan at the touch.

"Are you really that touch starved?" Sharon laughed quietly, and Alaska let out a soft whine and pressed up against her passionate lover.

Alaska's back echoed with unnoticeable pain as she was pushed against the office desk, Sharon's hands resting on each side of Alaska as she towered over the younger witch. Their lips met in a rough and deep kiss, tongues dancing in a swirl of intensity and lust.

Sharon placed a soft hand on her throat with slight pressure, her other hand holding on to Alaska's thigh. With pressure, the kiss deepened and Alaska felt herself submit more and more to the strong force on her soft skin.

"Bedroom." It was an order that Sharon gave, pushing Alaska softly, whom instantly made her way up to the large bedroom upstairs. Sharon followed short, eyes digging into the blonde's swaying hips.

Alaska barely had the time to sit down on the bed before Sharon was behind her, right grip on Alaska's arms pulling her towards her chest.

"You just left.." she whispered, in that soft voice that made Alaska's knees weak. "All alone, that wasn't very nice. Was it?" She whispered to an Alaska who whimpered, roughly pulling the blonde against her. "Was it nice, Alaska?"

"No." She whispered, eyes closed and head tilting in submission. "Just please." She whined, leaning her head back against Sharon's chest.

"Please what, hm?"

"Just shut up and fuck me." Alaska groaned in frustration, earning a small chuckle that vibrated against her.

The woman behind her let her own hands travel across Alaska's body, around each and every curve until Alaska sucked in a sharp patch of air.

"You are so _so_ beautiful." Sharon whispered before she connected her lips to Alaska's shoulder, kissing down the soft skin of her shoulderblades and to the middle of her back. In surprise of the sudden contact on the sensitive spot, Alaska gasped and arched her back. "Can I remove this?" Her second whisper brushed with a breath against Alaska's skin as Sharon pulled on the soft lace she wore.

"Yes."

"Perfect." She placed a soft kiss on the revealed area of skin between the lingerie, unbuttoning it on the top carefully and properly. Her free fingers ran down Alaska's back as she pulled the fabric down, lips following down the pattern of her spine. "You are perfect."

Alaska sighed heavily and threw her head back, eyes closed. She was easily getting overwhelmed with the desire of both touch and love.

Once the lingerie was off and on the floor, only the thigh high socks being left on, Sharon began getting undressed herself. Alaska turned around with a frown.

"What?"

"Let me help." She whispered, fingers already wrapping around the top button of Sharon's blazer.

"You are so fucking perfect." Sharon huffed as she watched Alaska undo every button carefully, like each one of them mattered individually. And they did, to her at least.

Alaska placed a cool kiss on the exposed skin between Sharon's breasts, slowly sliding the blazer off while she trailed kisses and sucked on her skin delicately. Small marks were forming and Sharon sighed in desire. The bra claps came undone easily, the material clicking against the wooden floor as it was thrown away into some corner. It didn't matter where, not in this moment at least.

Alaska grazed her teeth against Sharon's left nipple, earning a loud sigh and a row of quiet praising. She bit down gently, sucking on the skin around it and pulling away with a slight pop. Her eyes met Sharon's flustered state, and with a smirk she trailed her lips down her stomach and to the buttons of her jeans.

They were tight and awfully in the way. It would only be gods work to remove them, Alaska decided.

Her teeth grazed the skin around the edge of the jeans while her fingers unbuttoned them. They came off fairly easy, as well as her underwear, and Sharon kicked them away god knows where. Like stated before, the location of the clothes didn't matter.

The two women met in a soft kiss, Sharon trying to take control but Alaska not quite letting her. Tongues fought for space and pressure, hands squeezing each other's bodies. Alaska turned them, pushing Sharon down on the bed.

She dropped down to her knees, eyes carefully watching Sharon with an innocent gaze as her fingers softly pried her legs apart. Sharon shivered at the sudden punch of the cold air.

Alaska pushed her lips against Sharon's inner thigh, hands grabbing the outside of each thigh as she did so. Small marks were left with suction and careful teeth, trailing their way up to her core. It was a simple and really nothing of a touch, but it was everything right now. It was overwhelming and passive, and Sharon drowned in pleasure.

Alaska tested the waters by running a thumb through in between her folds, against her clit in a rubbing motion. She was slick against her touch, already so aroused by the simple movements.

Sharon was quick to take over. As soo. As Alaska's tongue hit her clit, her hands were dug into the blonde hair to push her closer and guide her. Vibrations of moans escaped through her body, fingers digging into the scalp of the head she pushed closer. Alaska's tongue was experienced and knowing, sucking on every right spot while her fingers slowly entered the woman she held so tenderly.

Sharon came as soon as her fingers were curved. To be honest, it was her first time in a while. And it being Alaska, her sweet little Lasky, it was overwhelming.

Alaska almost instantly jumped up to continue the fun, eager, but Sharon grabbed her arms and placed a soft kiss on her wiped lips, tasting herself.

"I want to make you feel as good as possible." She whispered, pushing Alaska down against the bed.

"What do you mean?"

Sharon smirked.

"What do you think about being restrained?"

"Like, handcuffs?" Alaska was intrigued, but also nervous. She had tried it with Jinkx once but it got so awkward that they had to quit and get pizza instead.

"Something like that yes. Are you okay with that, Lasky?"

Alaska sucked in a sharp breath, eyeing Sharon carefully. Did she trust her enough? Her body screamed yes with lust and eagerness, but there was a certain slight of being inexperienced. But she wanted it. She wanted that adventure of not knowing, the risk and the adrenaline.

"Yes."

Sharon stood back, watching her. "Get up further into the bed, head on the pillows."

As Alaska obeyed her instantly, Sharon looked through the third drawer. Soon she returned with black silk wraps and a long white object. Alaska recognised it as a vibrator, one she had looked at online one too many times while wondering if it was anything for her.

Now was the time to get her questions answered.

"Remember, tell me whenever you want to slow down or stop." Sharon kissed her gently and got up to straddle her.

"Okay." Alaska whispered, her wrist loose and light as her lover tied them loosely to the board. "You can tighten it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you dumbass." She giggled, earning a soft smile.

"I just want to make sure." This side of her always seemed to make Alaska melt into her touch. It was caring and soft, not as assertive and possessive as it usually could be with Sharon. Now it was her making sure that Alaska was comfortable.

They were tightened just about enough so that she couldn't move her wrists too much, but not tight enough to hurt. They definitely brought a new kind of excitement to the act, however.

"Remember-"

"I'll tell you, just fuck me already." She let out a soft whine, and Sharon chuckled.

"So eager." Sharon teased her and stalked down to sit down between Alaska's legs. Her long bony fingers touched her softly, and Alaska hissed from the throbbing flesh finally getting attention. Sharon chuckled at this and continued, slowly pushing two fingers inside of the wet girl. She curved them up and twisted around, watching the girl relax with a soft moan.

"Are you ready?" She asked, referring to the vibrator that rested in her other hand. With a nod of confirmation, and assuring eyes, she pushed it against Alaska's aching clit on the lowest setting. 

This was a whole new world being opened to the young witch. It was breathtaking, powerful. It was something she never had felt before. It was lust, pure pleasure. It was _Sharon._

With the setting increasing, also did the touch. The kisses left on her thighs became love bites, fingers curving as vibrations burst through every right place. Sharon watched with satisfaction as she managed to please the girl as well as she could.

When Alaska came, it felt like a whole world of pressure being lifted. But it was also exhausting.

"You alright there?" Sharon asked the sleepy girl as she untied the silk, earning a drawled groan with drowsy eyes.

"Mhm." Alaska hummed, curling up against the woman that held her. This felt so right.

Sharon felt right.

_______________

Alaska dreamt of flowers, dandelions to be specific. She dreamed of pirates and princesses, or travelling the world and 90s movies. But every scenery ended with the banshee like woman in the corner of her sight. It took her, twisted her, pushed her into another situation where the previous one was already forgotten.

It was while she walked down the gravel road in an old western town, noticing how there weren't any people in it, that she stopped. She was dreaming.. the memories came slowly, and just as she whipped her head around to look behind her, she found herself on her knees in a dark forest.

Before her laid a dead body, and her hands were covered in blood.


End file.
